


From the Heart

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Humor, M/M, Slash, Students
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-02
Updated: 2009-12-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 14:42:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1391491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	From the Heart

"Expecto patronum!" Neville cried out as he stood alone in the Room of Requirement. A thin wisp of white smoke escaped from his wand in a puff.

He sighed. Practically everyone else in Dumbledore's Army was able to cast their Patronus already, even if they couldn't hold onto it for long. He'd never even seen what his was. 

Maybe he just needed a more powerful—no, a _happier_ memory. Concentrating so hard he began to sweat, Neville called out the incantation once more.

Euphoria quickly turned to wide-eyed shock as he realized his Patronus was a ferret. Then he fainted.


End file.
